La volte-face du coeur
by San-Fiction
Summary: Cette courte histoire prend place durant le premier jeu Phoenix Wright, plus précisément à la fin de la quatrième affaire. Je précise qu'il s'agit là d'une version retravaillée de la fin, je me permet donc d'ajouter de nombreux détails non présents dans le jeu de base ainsi qu'une conclusion alternative de celui-ci. NickXMaya Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette courte histoire prend place durant le premier jeu Phoenix Wright, plus précisément à la fin de la quatrième affaire. Je précise qu'il s'agit là d'une version retravaillée de la fin. Je me permet donc d'ajouter de nombreux détails non présents dans le jeu de base ainsi qu'une fin alternative de celui-ci.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Le verre de trop**_

\- Santé ! A la libération de Benji ! S'écria une voix qui résonna dans tout le bar.

Un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un gilet orange s'était levé de son fauteuil pour grimper sur une table. Avec un sourire mielleux plein de joie de vivre (et d'alcool) il pointa son verre de bière en direction d'un homme à la mine sombre, qui restait droit et impassible, comme si le pitre en face de lui n'existait pas.

\- Paul descends de là, tu vas te faire mal ! Alerta un autre homme aux cheveux hérissés.

\- T'inquiète Nick je maîtrise ! Maintenant que Benji n'est plus accusé il faut fêter ça !

Le dénommé Paul « maîtrisait » si bien qu'il glissa presque immédiatement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le sol. Mais sans même un cri de douleur, il se releva comme si de rien n'était, le pouce en l'air et toujours son sourire d'ahuri sur le visage. Avec tout de même un filet de sang coulant le long de sa lèvre inférieur. A cette vision des plus ridicules Phoenix Wright (Nick) et Benjamin Hunter (Benji) s'échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer. Contrairement à un quatrième homme, plus âgé et surtout beaucoup plus trapu, qui au contraire de ses amis, riait à pleins poumons.

\- Sacré Paul, il a beau être bête il n'a pas tout à fait tort. A ses mots il lança un regard souriant vers Benjamin. Vous avez échappé de peu à la prison mon gars ! Vous devriez essayer de vous réjouir ! Insista l'inspecteur Dick Tektiv en buvant une grosse gorgée de sa bière.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit froidement Benjamin.

Benjamin Hunter : Avocat de l'accusation et grand rival de Phoenix Wright. I peine quelques heures de ça, ce prodige du barreau était encore en cellule de détention, attendant le verdict de son procès qui il faut le dire, n'avait pas été de tout repos. Après tout, les preuves n'avaient pas été en sa faveur, sans compter les nombreux témoins qui affirmaient l'avoir vu commettre un meurtre. Mais c'est finalement contre toute attente que Phoenix avait réussi à innocenter Benjamin, et par la même occasion à démasquer le véritable coupable. Toute cette affaire avait même réussi à révéler au grand jour la vérité sur un vieux procès, celui de l'assassin du père de Benjamin, qui se trouvait être l'avocat de l'accusation contre qui Phoenix avait du batailler ferme aujourd'hui : Von Karma. Finalement toute cette histoire s'était très bien terminée et pour fêter ça l'inspecteur Tektiv avait proposé à tout le monde d'aller boire un verre dans son bar préféré, le « Paradise ». Il avait tenu à ce que tout le monde vienne, y compris Maya qui n'avait pourtant pas l'âge requis pour boire de l'alcool. Faute de mieux elle se rabattait sur du Cola et des jus de fruits.

\- L'inspecteur a raison Benji, tu devrais sourire un peu, comme ça ! Insista la seule fille du groupe en pointant son index vers son propre sourire. Il s'agissait d'une jeune adolescente répondant au doux nom de Maya Fey. Mais également de la personne attirant le plus l'attention. Non pas car il s'agissait d'une jeune fille entourée d'hommes plus âgés, mais surtout à cause de sa tenue : Une sorte de tunique de chamane violette. « Pas très discrète »... C'est sûrement ce que tout le monde pensait. Malgré cela elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux nombreux regards pointés vers elle. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de passer du bon temps auprès des gens qu'elle aimait. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passait elle avait bien besoin de se détendre.

Et pourtant la personne du groupe qui en aurait logiquement eu le plus besoin ne semblait pas disposée à s'amuser. Benjamin était resté tel qu'avant son procès. Toujours le regard froid, pas de sourire, et une posture droite des plus professionnelles. Même Phoenix qui lui aussi était d'un naturel assez stricte avait retiré sa veste et déboutonné sa chemise de quelques niveaux. Mais pas Benjamin qui restait éternellement impassible.

Cela dit personne ne fut réellement surpris. L'avocat de l'accusation avait toujours été ainsi, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Même Paul et Phoenix qui l'avait connu depuis le CM1 n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu rire joyeusement, pas même une seule fois. En réalité la plupart s'était étonné de le voir accepter l'invitation de Tektiv, sûrement se sentait-il redevable. Après tout chaque personne à cette table l'avait aidé à s'en sortir à sa façon. Tektiv avait passé des heures à traquer l'homme qui avait fait accuser Benjamin du meurtre de . Maya s'était même faite arrêter pour outrage à la cour, et si Paul n'était pas intervenu pendant le procès il serait sûrement derrière les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est. Sans oublier Phoenix bien sûr... Il avait mené ce procès d'une main de maître, et même lorsque tout le monde était persuadé de sa culpabilité, Phoenix n'avait jamais cessé de croire en son innocence, à aucun moment il n'avait baissé les bras, pas même lorsque Benjamin lui même avait renoncé. Et pour ça il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Repenser à tous ces événements fut d'ailleurs le déclic qui lui fit émerger le premier sourire de la soirée. Et même si il ne le montrait pas, il était sincèrement heureux d'être avec tout le monde.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Finit-il par dire en avalant ce qu'il lui restait de whisky.

Surpris de le voir ainsi prendre la parole, tous posèrent leur attention sur Hunter.

\- La prochaine tournée est pour moi, poursuivit-il en souriant discrètement.

Cette fois c'est Phoenix qui sourit. Benjamin n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux ou souriant, généralement il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec les gens en dehors des procès, et avait énormément de mal à décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais le voir essayer de participer avec eux, même si c'était parce qu'il se sentait redevable, fit vraiment plaisir à Phoenix. C'est finalement Paul qui rompit le silence occasionné par la gêne.

\- YYYYEEEEAAARRR ! C'est Benji qui régale !

Hunter regretta vite sa proposition en voyant la réaction disproportionnée de son ami. Tous les regards étaient à présent posés sur eux, ce qui le mit vite mal à l'aise.

\- Arrête de hurler sombre crétin ! S'énerva t-il en fusillant Paul du regard. Mais celui-ci, trop pris par l'alcool ne fit cas de rien et monta une nouvelle fois sur la table en chantant une chanson horrible en rapport avec Benjamin.

Dick Tektiv riait de nouveau en finissant sa chope.

\- Hey mon gars, profitez bien de votre soirée, dit-il à l'égard de Phoenix et Maya.

\- Pourquoi dites vous ça ? Questionna la chamane.

\- Parce que quand Paul aura fini son numéro il y a de fortes chances pour que le patron ne nous laisse plus jamais rentrer ici, s'éclama t-il en riant de nouveau à pleins poumons.

La fin de soirée se passa assez bien. Vers les coups de minuit, la plupart des personnes présentes dans le bar partirent. Ne laissant que les membres du groupe, discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Maintenant que la majorité des gens étaient sortis, cet endroit paraissait extrêmement calme. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait, en dehors des bavardages des quatres hommes, étaient le respiration calme de Maya, endormie sur l'épaule de Nick. Phoenix n'était pas tellement surpris, Maya avait toujours été une couche tôt et il était rare qu'elle veille aussi tard. La seule fois où il l'avait vu se coucher après minuit était lorsqu'elle avait regardé la rediffusion d'un film d'animation sur son idole, « Le samurai d'acier ». Une série télé qui faisait un carton auprés des enfants.

Paul qui était celui ayant le plus consommé ce soir regardait Maya et Phoenix d'un air envieux.

\- Hic !... Hé Nick..., bafouilla t-il. Si tu savais... Hic ! A quel point je t'envie... Hic !

Surpris, l'avocat de la défense fixa son ami bourré d'un regard perdu.

\- Tu « m'envies » ? A propos de quoi ?

\- Ben... Hic ! Toi t'as de la chance tu sais... Hic ! T'as une petite copine super mignonne et tout... Hic !... Moi mes copines me laissent toutes tomber... Ou elle se font tuer des fois... !

Outre le second degrés macabre que Paul empruntait, Phoenix bloqua sur une phrase de son ami.

\- Heu... Comment ça « une petite copine super mignonne » ? Mais de qui tu parles ?

\- Ben... De Maya tête de gland !

A ces mots Phoenix faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière, avant de jeter un rapide regard à Maya, toujours endormie sur son épaule, et le rouge lui monta immédiatement jusqu'aux joues.

\- P... Paul ! Ça va pas de dire ça ! Ou tu as été chercher une idée pareille ?... Maya et moi nous... Nous sommes seulement collègues.. Enfin on est des amis mais aussi des collègues, enfin des amis-collègues quoi !... Enfin.. Tu vois... quoi ?

En entendant son bafouillement presque incompréhensible, tous à l'exception de Paul (trop saoul) firent de grands yeux. Même Hunter parut surpris.

\- Hein ? Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Ben mon gars j'aurais jamais cru.

Ce fut au tour de Nick d'ouvrir grands ses yeux. Il regarda attentivement chacun de ses amis avant de déclarer stupéfait.

\- Attendez ! Vous pensiez vraiment que Maya et moi on... ?

\- C'était plutôt évident mon pote... Hic !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si évident ?!

\- Ben... Vous traînez tout le temps ensemble vous deux, et puis vous avez l'air proche.

\- N... Nous travaillons ensemble, c'est normal d'être proches non ? Bafouilla t-il

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de collègues qui vivent ensemble, dit Tektiv sur un ton de reproche.

\- C'est n'importe quoi !... Enfin je veux dire.. C'est vrai que l'on vit ensemble mais... C'est parce que l'on passe tout notre temps au bureau alors c'était plus pratique de... Enfin vous voyez quoi ?

Paul, Dick et Benjamin échangèrent tous trois un regard peu convaincu. De son côté Phoenix pouvait sentir un filet de sueur couler de sa tempe, même le plus minable des avocats aurait pu ressentir son malaise. Pourtant Phoenix n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse avec Maya. Il l'avait toujours vu comme la petite sœur de sa défunte patronne, mais aussi une amie de confiance et sûrement plein d'autres choses. Mais jamais comme une éventuelle petite amie... Mais alors pourquoi transpirait-il autant ? Et pourquoi ce nœud dans l'estomac ? Phoenix lança un regard désespéré vers Benjamin, un regard qui signifiait « sors moi de là », mais à son plus grand malheur, Hunter affichait exactement le même regard que ses deux autres amis, un regard surpris.

\- Heu... Benjamin... Tu ne crois quand même pas que... ?

Hunter ne répondit pas immédiatement, il prit d'abord une gorgée de son whisky, avant de répondre calmement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas au tribunal, je n'ai aucun intérêt à m'étaler sur ta vie privée, dit-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Bon, au moins c'est toujours mieux que de l'entendre dire que je mens » pensa Phoenix.

\- Cela-dit ! Reprit presque aussitôt Hunter. SI nous étions dans un tribunal Wright... J'aurais hurlé « Objection », tellement ton mensonge est évident.

« Toujours sympa de pouvoir compter sur toi Benji ! »

Phoenix qui était toujours mal à l'aise, se gratta instinctivement l'arrière du crâne en affichant un sourire nerveux.

\- P... Pourtant on ne sort pas ensemble.. C'est la vérité.

\- Ouaip mon pote !... Hic ! Ça crève les yeux, se moqua Paul en souriant malicieusement.

Et effectivement vu sa position actuelle il était difficile de croire Phoenix. Après tout Maya était toujours blottie contre son bras, et même pire ! Maintenant elle était littéralement lové contre son épaule. L'avocat ne savait plus où se mettre. En règle générale ça ne le gênait pas que son amie fasse ça, mais avec les remarques que l'on venait de lui faire, cette position était subitement devenue très gênante.

Finalement les moqueries cessèrent d'elles-même et c'est finalement vers 00h30 que le petit groupe décida de quitter les lieux. Benjamin insista pour régler la note et Tektiv aida du mieux qu'il pouvait Paul à se tenir droit. A la vitesse avec laquelle il descendait ses verres, pas étonnant qu'il soit le plus amoché, pensa Dick.

Phoenix de son côté réveilla doucement Maya, et partirent ensemble attendre les autres à la sortie du bar.

\- Aaaaah ! J'ai bien dormi ! Dit-elle en s'étirant.

« Et moi j'ai mal à l'épaule ! » Pensa Phoenix.

Les deux collègues du cabinet Wright&Co furent rapidement rejoints par le reste de la troupe.

\- Bheuuuu... Nick... Mon pote... Je me sens mal, je vais sûrement mourir, se plaignit Paul, encore aidé par Dick.

« Non Paul, tu ne mourras pas. En revanche tu risques d'avoir un sacré mal de crâne demain matin » Pensa t-il en soupirant intérieurement.

\- Bon, les gars, je ramène l'épave chez lui. On se dit à la prochaine ? Proposa Dick.

\- Merci de le ramener inspecteur.

\- De rien mon gars, allez à plus.

\- Au revoir inspecteur ! s'écria Maya en faisant de grands signes de main.

Une fois l'inspecteur et Paul partis, Maya et Phoenix entreprirent de partir, mais Benjamin les interpella.

\- Vous êtes garés loin ?

\- Garés ? Ah !... Heu non, il n'y a plus de bus à cette heure-ci, alors on va rentrer à pied.

Maya écarquilla immédiatement les yeux.

\- A pied ! Mais Nick c'est super loin pour une jeune fille comme moi ! S'énerva t-elle en gonflant les joues. Tu vas au moins me porter sur ton dos, dit ?

\- Hors de question ! Et puis c'est toi qui a dormi non ? Tu devrais être plus en forme que moi !

\- Maiiiiis-heu ! S'exclama t-elle en gonflant davantage ses joues.

Devant cette scène hilarante, Benjamin ne put retenir un léger rire narquois (Pour lui ça équivaut à un fou rire).

\- Pas la peine de vous chamailler, je vais vous ramener, j'ai ma voiture qui est juste ici, proposa t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda la jeune fille, soudainement très enthousiaste.

Ça ne me pose pas de problème, c'est ma direction de toute façon.

\- Tu vois Nick, lui c'est un vrai gentleman.

« Un gentleman qui par le passé a essayé de t'envoyer en prison... »

Nick remercia à son tour Benjamin et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le parking situé juste à côté du bar. Hunter prit ses clés et activa à distance le déverrouillage automatique des portes. En même temps ceci eut pour effet d'activer les phares.

\- Whaaaaaa ! C'est vraiment votre voiture ? Demanda soudain Maya.

Phoenix dû reconnaître être lui aussi assez impressionné. Les lumières des phares avaient dévoilé une magnifique berline rouge vif. Que ce soit Phoenix ou Maya, aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre connaissance en automobile, mais même sans rien n'y connaître, ils devinèrent que ce bolide devait coûter une petite fortune. Pourtant malgré les « whaaaa » d'admiration et le regard impressionné de Maya, Hunter ne montra pas le moindre signe de fierté.

\- Bon, vous vous dépêchez, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

Avec Hunter il n'y avait jamais de temps à perdre. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tout le monde était entré dans la voiture et Benjamin démarra immédiatement. Sur le chemin Phoenix put s'apercevoir sans surprise que son rival était un conducteur très prudent. Durant tout le trajet il ne grilla aucune priorité et ne franchit aucune limite de vitesse, sans oublier qu'il mettait toujours son clignotant malgré l'absence d'automobiliste, dû à l'heure tardive.

\- Allez ! Pied au planché ! Je veux voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre, s'écria Maya avec une mine déterminée.

\- Hors de question, les excès de vitesse sont des délits graves mademoiselle Fey.

\- Tss... Vous êtes pas drôle, bouda t-elle, visiblement déçue.

\- Non, je suis avocat, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans le siège en cuir.

\- Pff ça sert à quoi d'avoir une voiture rapide si c'est pas pour aller vite ?

\- C'est un véhicule professionnel, je m'en sers uniquement pour le travail.

« Ou pour aller dans des bars... »

\- Oh je vois ! Dit la jeune médium, comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination. En réalité vous avez une belle caisse juste pour frimer devant les filles, hein ? Avouez c'est ça ?

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais non, ce véhicule est entièrement destiné à un usage professionnel.

« Mais on revient d'un bar avec ! »

\- Dommage, poursuivit-elle, je suis sûre que plein de jolies filles craqueraient sur vous si elles vous voyaient piloter ça.

\- Ça ne serait certainement pas mon genre de femme... Mais...

Hunter pointa un regard fourbe vers Phoenix.

« Oh-Oh ? Il a ce regard... Celui qu'il a au tribunal lorsqu'il s'apprête à dévoiler une preuve cruciale »

\- Si c'est ce genre de chose qui vous plaît chez un homme, peut-être que devrait s'en offrir une.

« Benjamin Hunter ! A quoi tu joues ?! »

\- Pour Nick ? Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Maya qui semblait, pour la plus grande déception de Benji, être complètement passée à côté du sous entendu.

\- Tss.. Laisse tomber, souffla t-il en soupirant. C'est à présent Phoenix qui affichait un sourire amusé.

« Et ça c'est le regard qu'il fait lorsque le juge refuse sa preuve »

-Oh mais attendez ! S'écria soudain Maya. En fait a raison ! Nick, tu dois t'acheter une voiture comme la sienne, mais en bleu !

\- Hein ? M... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si en a une, il est inconcevable que son ennemi juré n'en ai pas !

\- Son... « ennemi juré » ? Répéta Benjamin.

\- Mais oui ! Vous êtes comme les héros de manga, il y a toujours le gentil héros un peu bête en bleu, et le méchant rival en rouge !

Phoenix et Benjamin se lancèrent un regard incrédule. Ce que venait de dire Maya était à la fois incroyablement stupide et en même totalement vrai. Phoenix avait toujours considéré Benjamin comme son rival, mais il ne s'était jamais demandé si c'était réciproque. Cela dit quelque chose les fit tiquer tous les deux.

\- Comment ça « un peu bête » ?

\- Depuis quand on me considère comme « le méchant » ?

« Peut-être depuis la fois où tu as failli l'envoyer en prison ? » Pensa Phoenix.

Malheureusement ils n'eurent pas le plaisir de terminer cette discussion car l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin l'enseigne indiquant le cabinet d'avocat « Wright&Co ».

\- Bien je vous dépose là, déclara Hunter en s'arrêtant près d'un trottoir.

\- Merci de nous avoir ramené ! Déclara Maya.

\- Merci Benjamin, dit également Phoenix.

Ils sortirent tous deux du véhicule et s'apprêtèrent à regagner le cabinet, lorsque Hunter les interpella.

\- Wright !

Il se retourna pour constater que Hunter lui parlait depuis sa voiture, la fenêtre baissée.

\- Oui ? Demanda t-il perplexe.

\- Je tiens à ce que tout soit clair entre nous... Tu m'as aidé plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant.

\- Mais ?

Hunter soupira un coup avant de poursuivre. Son regard avait quelque chose de froid... Enfin... Plus que d'habitude.

\- Mais je suis avocat de l'accusation, et toi de la défense. Un jour nous serons amenés à nous affronter de nouveau au tribunal, c'est un fait... Alors je tiens à ce que tu sois prévenu.

\- ….

\- Quand ça arrivera, je n'aurai aucune pitié. Un tribunal n'a pas sa place pour les sentiments, il n'y a que les preuves qui compteront.

Maya regarda stupéfaite Phoenix.

\- Dans ce cas... On se dit à la prochaine au tribunal, Hunter. Moi aussi je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

Les deux rivaux s'échangèrent un dernier regard de défi, puis Hunter repartit sans un mot. Laissant Phoenix et Maya seuls.

\- Finalement n'a pas changé autant que je l'aurais cru, constata piteusement la médium.

\- C'est vrai... Mais au fond je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, reprit-il.

C'est à ce moment que la jeune Fey remarqua le sourire sur le visage de l'avocat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Réveil difficile**_

Après être entré dans le cabinet, les deux membres du bureau Wright&Co ne perdirent pas de temps à blablater. Maya alla directement se laver avant d'aller se coucher, et Phoenix en fit de même juste après.

Le reste de la nuit se passa tranquillement tandis que Phoenix dormait. Maya quant à elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle était restée allongée sur son lit, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour la laisser dormir. Elle saisit son téléphone portable et regarda l'heure affichée sur le cadrant.

\- Quatre heures... Murmura t-elle pour elle même.

Il était bientôt l'heure de partir... Elle y avait réfléchi, longuement. Et pour elle il n'y avait pas d'autre voie que celle de quitter le cabinet Wright&Co... Elle devrait quitter Nick.. Son avocat à tête de hérisson.. Son ami...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter, mais elle se retint. Ce choix, elle le prenait seule, c'était sa décision et elle devait s'y tenir. La jeune médium respira un grand coup puis enfila sa robe mauve tout en saisissant la poignée de sa valise. Elle poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre, en faisant très attention à ne surtout pas réveiller Nick. Pendant une seconde elle hésita à aller réveiller son ami pour lui faire ses adieux. Malheureusement elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle n'aurait plus la force de partir.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança sans faire de bruit. Passant devant la chambre de Nick tout en s'efforçant de ne pas la regarder. Mais elle se stoppa en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir sans même lui laisser une explication. Elle alla donc se saisir d'une feuille blanche ainsi que d'un stylo. Rapidement elle écrivit un mot qu'elle déposa sur sa table basse.

Tout en jetant un dernier regard au cabinet qui avait été autrefois celui de sa sœur, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de refréner cette vague de nostalgie qui s'emparait d'elle tout en poussant la porte d'entrée.

\- Adieu Nick... Murmura t-elle en poussant la porte menant à l'extérieur.

Bip~bip~bip...

Le jeune avocat émit un grognement fatigué tout en saisissant son téléphone portable. Celui-ci sonnait à un rythme répété, jusqu'à ce que Phoenix ait enfin le courage de l'éteindre.

\- Mh... Quelle heure est-il ?

Il regarda l'écran pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel, mais de son réveil du matin. Il l'avait réglé la veille pour s'assurer d'être prêt pour le procès de Hunter. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait totalement oublié de désactiver l'alarme.

Phoenix lâcha une nouvelle plainte auditive en constatant l'heure bien trop matinale à son goût. L'écran affichait 05h00. Il devait avoir dormi quatre heures à tout casser. Bien trop peu.. Il entreprit donc de se rendormir mais au bout de quelques minutes à tourner dans son lit, il laissa tomber cette idée. Il était à présent réveillé et se connaissant, il ne réussirait certainement pas à se rendormir.

« Je ferais sans doute mieux de me lever » Pensa t-il. Quitte à être réveillé, autant en profiter pour être productif. Cela faisait des jours qu'une multitude de papiers traînaient négligemment sur son bureau, attendant d'être triés et signés.

C'est donc avec peu de motivation qu'il sortit de son lit pour aller jusqu'à son bureau. Ce dernier était comme d'habitude en désordre. Il y avait de tout. Des factures, des publicités, des dossiers à rédiger, etc...

« Y a pas à dire, il est grand temps que je fasse le ménage là-dedans. Il y a même des papiers qui traînent sur la table basse... »

Soudain Phoenix eut comme un déclic. Il se rendit compte que ce qui traînait sur la table n'était pas une facture ou autre, mais une note. C'était étrange, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avant d'aller au lit. Intrigué, il alla récupérer l'objet et commença à lire. A sa grande surprise cette dernière contenait un message qui lui était destiné.

« _Bonjour Nick._

 _Tu as été très impressionnant hier. En te voyant... Ça m'a fait réfléchir à ce que je faisais ici._

 _Je suis voyante... En formation bien sûr. Moi aussi je voulais aider ._

 _Je voulais t'aider, mais je n'ai pas pu... Je n'ai servi à rien._

 _Alors j'ai décidé de reprendre ma formation, je vais commencer par être une véritable médium._

 _Je ne pouvais pas te le dire en face, alors je t'ai écrit cette lettre._

 _Au revoir Nick. »_

Phoenix resta figé, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il pensa d'abord à une mauvaise blague, mais dû rapidement se rendre compte que tout ça était bien réel. Il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de son amie, et constata sans surprise qu'elle n'y était pas. Ses affaires avaient également disparu. Encore sous le choc, l'avocat vint s'affaler sur son canapé. Son regard dégageait un sentiment d'incompréhension mêlé à celui d'angoisse. Pendant quelques instants il se contenta de fixer la note sans réagir. Comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler la nouvelle. Finalement c'est au bout de quelques secondes d'inactivité qu'il réalisa ce qui était réellement en train de se passer.

« Non.. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! »

Il eut comme un déclic. Phoenix se précipita sur son portable et composa immédiatement le numéro de Maya. Un « biiiiiip » se fit alors entendre avant qu'une voix synthétique ne lui informe que son correspondant n'était pas disponible.

« Zut ! Elle a éteint son téléphone. L'heure ! Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il regarda paniqué l'écran de son portable. Celui-ci affichait à présent 05h15.

« Mince les premiers trains vont partir, je dois me dépêcher ».

Sans plus attendre Phoenix déboula en dehors du cabinet, encore vêtu d'un pyjama.

\- T'as vu maman, le monsieur il est en pyjama !

\- Ne le regarde pas ma chérie.

Le pauvre Phoenix sentit un frisson de honte lui parcourir la nuque. Il avait été tellement pressé de rejoindre la gare, qu'il n'avait même pas songé à s'habiller correctement, ni même à enfiler une paire de chaussures. Et maintenant il était là, courant dans la ville en pyjama sous le regard de tous les passants qui devaient certainement le prendre pour un fou. Mais au fond de lui il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait était d'arriver à la gare avant le départ de Maya. Dans sa course effrénée il jeta un regard en biais sur l'horloge d'une église et constata qu'il était 05h24.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais à temps » pensa t-il sans pour autant ralentir son allure. Les premiers trains partent à six heures, et il lui restait encore un bout de chemin avant d'arriver à la gare. L'angoisse le gagnait peu à peu tandis qu'il continuait sa course. Des images lui revinrent peu à peu : Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Maya, à comment il l'avait défendue lors de son procès et surtout à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu après. Que ce soit le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble au bureau, ou les contrats qu'ils acceptaient. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire dans sa lettre, Maya n'était pas inutile. Combien de fois est ce que sa curiosité avait permis de trouver une preuve décisive ? Combien de fois son côté extrêmement social et spontané avait permis d'avoir des informations importantes ? Et de toutes façons même si Maya s'était révélée effectivement inutile, Phoenix s'en serait moqué. Car avec ou sans aide, c'est grâce au soutien de Maya qu'il réussissait à gagner ses procès. Même si il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, c'est tout de même grâce à elle qu'il y arrivait. Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée de la voir partir lui semblait impossible.

Pris dans ses pensées, il s'était mis à courir machinalement, au point de ne même plus faire attention au chemin devant lui. C'est donc à grande vitesse qu'il traversa la route sans même regarder des deux côtés. Soudain un bruit de klaxon vint le sortir de sa rêverie. Il regarda rapidement sur sa droite pour s'apercevoir qu'une voiture lui fonçait dessus. Pris de panique, Phoenix se prit le pied et tomba sur le sol, le conducteur quant à lui freina subitement, faisant grincer ses pneus. Par miracle le chauffeur réussit à arrêter son véhicule à quelques centimètres de l'avocat, qui était resté pétrifié sur place.

« Bon-sang... J'ai failli mourir » Pensa t-il en relevant les yeux sur la carrosserie rouge de la voiture. Soudain Phoenix eut un déclic en remarquant de quel modèle était la voiture qui avait failli l'écraser. Il s'agissait d'une berline rouge.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Objection !**_

\- Bon sang vous pourriez au moins faire attention ! S'exclama le chauffeur en descendant de son véhicule.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui était la personne qui avait failli être sa victime.

\- Wright ?! Continua t-il d'un ton légèrement plus serein, mais sans pour autant être dénué d'agacement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?... Et.. en pyjama ?

\- Benjamin ? Dit-il à son tour surpris.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'échanger quelques mots que Phoenix s'était déjà relevé et était entré dans la berline d'Hunter sans même lui demander son avis.

\- Wright ! Que faites-vous ?! S'énerva t-il en voyant son rival s'installer du côté passager.

\- Benjamin, j'ai besoin que vous m'ameniez à la gare, c'est une urgence !

\- Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas votre taxi, grogna t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur. Et de plus j'ai un rendez-vous important qui m'attend, alors sortez d'ici ! Insista t-il.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, c... c'est Maya... elle...

Malheureusement il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Ne sachant comment l'expliquer il baissa légèrement la tête sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que mademoiselle Fey a à voir avec votre course folle ? Demanda sèchement Hunter.

\- Elle...

Mais une fois encore il eut trop de mal à expliquer la situation. S'il disait que Maya était partie et qu'il courait comme un dératé pour la rattraper, il passerait certainement pour un fou (du moins plus que maintenant). Mais d'un autre côté Hunter était sa dernière chance. Tant pis ! S'il fallait le supplier pour qu'il accepte de l'aider alors il le supplierait.

\- Écoutez Benjamin je...

\- C'est bon, le coupa t-il.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

Benjamin qui n'avait cessé de fixer son rival, s'était rendu compte de l'état de panique dans lequel il se trouvait. Et à présent le visage d'Hunter avait quelque peu changé. Certes il restait froid et stoïque, mais on pouvait à présent ressentir comme une certaine compréhension dans son regard.

\- Ça à l'air important donc.. C'est d'accord, je vais vous déposer à la gare.. Mais après ça ne me demandez plus rien !

\- M... Merci Benjamin, c'est promis !

L'avocat de l'accusation lâcha un soupir tout en prenant le chemin de la gare. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Phoenix reprit la parole.

\- Benjamin vous avez l'heure ?

Hunter lâcha un bref regard à sa montre et répondit.

\- Il est six heures moins dix. Pourquoi ?

A ses mots la panique s'empara de nouveau de Phoenix.

\- Mince... Plus que dix minutes...

Benjamin lâcha un nouveau soupir.

\- Bon, j'ai compris...

Sans prévenir il appuya sur l'accélérateur, ce qui surprit Phoenix. Lui qui avait vu Hunter conduire si calmement la veille. Aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Benjamin savait parfaitement comment conduire vite. Sur le chemin il grilla quasiment toutes les limitations de vitesse et passa plus d'une fois à la limite du rouge. Mais au final ils arrivèrent devant la gare en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

\- Je... M... merci Benjamin, bredouilla Phoenix, le dos encore enfoncé dans son siège.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de me remercier. Allez, maintenant fichez moi le camps.

Sans se faire prier, l'avocat descendit de la berline et commença à monter les escaliers de pierre menant au train... Mais avant cela il se stoppa à mi-chemin et se retourna en direction de son rival.

\- Heu... Benjamin..

Ce dernier baissa sa fenêtre en soupirant de nouveau.

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Je... Je voulais vous remercier.. Sincèrement... merci.

Après cette phrase un léger blanc s'empara d'eux. Ce remerciement n'avait rien à voir avec son « merci » précédent. On sentait que l'avocat était sincère.

\- Tss vous n'en avez pas marre de perdre du temps ?

\- O... Oui ! Vous avez raison ! Concéda l'avocat, qui s'élança rapidement en direction des trains. Tellement rapidement qu'il ne remarqua même pas le léger sourire qu'Hunter avait tenté de dissimuler.

« Bon sang où est-elle ? Je dois me dépêcher, les premiers trains sont déjà partis. »

Son attente fut de courte durée. Il aperçut au loin une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une robe de chamane. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre son train lorsqu'une voix hurla au loin.

\- MAYA !

Cette dernière sursauta à l'appel de son nom et failli défaillir à la vision d'un avocat en pyjama, accourant vers elle.

\- N... Nick ?! Bafouilla t-elle, complètement déconcertée.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant, un long et pesant silence s'installant entre eux. Maya regardait par-ci par-là, en essayant d'esquiver le regard de Nick. Il semblait qu'elle avait honte d'être partie comme ça... sans rien dire.

Finalement c'est Phoenix qui coupa le silence, en disant d'une voix calme.

\- Alors... Tu pars ?

Il n'eut droit qu'à un léger hochement de tête pour réponse. Phoenix fixait les yeux noirs de la médium... C'était méchant à dire, mais elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était triste.. Et là elle n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi belle.

\- C'est dur d'être une voyante qui ne peut pas parler aux esprits..., Finit-elle par dire d'une voix basse. De plus... Je pense que tu t'en sortiras mieux sans moi..

Phoenix resta estomaqué. Il s'était douté que Maya avait été attristée de ne plus pouvoir appeler sa sœur de l'autre monde. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela l'affecterait à ce point. Et pire, qu'elle se sentirait inutile.

Phoenix voulut immédiatement rétorquer quelque chose, mais le bruit d'un appel pré-enregistré le coupa dans sa lancée. Cette voix provenait des hauts parleurs situés un peu partout dans la gare. Ces derniers informaient les gens que le prochain train à destination des montagnes allaient partir dans quelques minutes.

\- Mon train va bientôt partir... Je... Je dois y aller. Merci pour tout Nick...

La jeune fille fit immédiatement volte-face pour cacher sa tristesse. Elle saisit la poigne de sa valise et s'apprêta à entrer dans le train. Mais avant ça elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son ami en souriant tristement.

\- Continue d'être un bon avocat sans moi...

Phoenix n'en croyait pas ses yeux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble c'était seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait les sentiments qu'il avait pour Maya. Et elle allait partir.. Il ne la reverrait peut-être plus jamais... NON ! Cette idée lui était insupportable... Mais pourtant que pouvait-il faire.. Elle allait entrer dans le wagon et il ne pourrait plus la rattraper une fois le train en marche. Il devait faire quelque chose. Du coup il suivit son instinct et fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

\- OBJECTION !

Maya s'était stoppée net, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Q... Quoi ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

Phoenix resta mué un instant, avant de laisser apercevoir un léger sourire.

\- Tu sais.. Je n'aurais jamais pu sauver Hunter sans ton aide, avoua t-il.

La jeune médium lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Non pas à cause de la remarque de Nick, mais parce que ce dernier s'était rapproché d'elle et lui tenait à présent la main.

\- Le dernier jour du procès... J'ai entendu sa voix.

\- Sa voix ? Poursuivit-elle.

\- Oui.. Celle de Mia..

Cette fois-ci les yeux de Maya ressemblaient à des soucoupes tellement la surprise était visible sur son visage.

\- Tu as entendu ma sœur... ?

\- Oui... Seulement sa voix mais quand même...C'était tout à la fin, quand je pensais qu'on avait tout perdu.

\- Donc ma sœur t'a aidé ?

Sur le coup Nick pensait que Maya se sentirait mieux, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle paraissait encore plus dépitée qu'avant.

\- Donc... Ma sœur t'a aidé, l'inspecteur Tektiv aussi, et même Paul... Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas su t'aider, je n'ai servi à rien Nick.

\- Et pourtant c'est toi qui nous a permis de gagner ce procès.

La jeune fille paraissait perdue. Mais Phoenix sourit pour la rassurer.

\- C'est grâce à ta curiosité que l'on a pu obtenir le code du coffre, et ainsi de trouver le vrai meurtrier, poursuivit l'avocat.

\- Oui mais...

\- Et c'est aussi toi qui a hurlé en plein tribunal, quitte à aller en prison pour outrage à la cour.

\- Sauf que ça n'a servi à rien Nick...

\- Ça a permis de relancer le procès ! Sans ça je n'aurais pas pu aller si loin ! Il souffla un coup avant de reprendre. Maya, tu n'es pas inutile, tu m'as toujours aidé... Et j'en ai la preuve !

La jeune fille sembla encore plus surprise. Phoenix lâcha la main de la médium et fouilla dans la poche de son pyjama.

« J'ai bien fait d'emporter ça avant de partir. Je me doutais que ça me serait utile. » Pensa t-il.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une balle. Répondit-il en sortant de sa poche un petit sac plastique contenant la dite balle.

\- Une... Une balle ?

\- Oui. Von Karma était persuadé d'avoir pris toutes les pièces à conviction de l'affaire DL-6. Mais c'est toi qui a sauvé la dernière pièce à conviction dont nous avions besoin. Si tu ne l'avais pas récupéré, Hunter serait derrière les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est. C'est la balle qui a mis fin au règne de Von Karma.

La jeune fille semblait abasourdie par tant de révélations.

\- Nick...

\- Merci Maya.. Je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi.

\- …

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Maya regardait ses pieds, l'air pensive. Un nouvel appel se fit entendre dans le haut parleur, indiquant que le départ du train pour les montagnes était imminent.

\- Maya.. Je crois que ton train va...

\- Je sais, le coupa t-elle. Je sais...

Le silence dura encore un peu, et tout doucement Maya se rapprocha de Nick. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux lorsque son amie vint l'enlacer.

\- Maya je...

\- Nick...

Elle le regarda avec des yeux tendres et un large sourire dessiné sur son visage.

\- O... Oui ? Bredouilla t-il

\- Rentrons au cabinet, d'accord ?

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit ça. À présent il n'entendait plus rien, si ce n'était le bruit du wagon qui démarrait en direction des montagnes.

\- D'accord... rentrons ensemble.

Nick et Maya se sourirent tendrement. Poussée par son instinct, la jeune médium se mit sur la pointe des pied pour aller déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami, qui n'en était plus vraiment un... A présent il était devenu bien plus que ça.

\- Merci... Nick.

 **FIN**


End file.
